


Art for Why Does it Have to Be (Wrong or Right)

by Mayalaen



Series: My Cover Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Art created for samanddeaninpanties/outoftheashes, who was my assigned partner for the DCJBigBang.Fic Summary:  When Sam and Dean enter a tattoo parlor on Sam’s birthday Dean’s drawn to Castiel, the grumpy owner, and his twin brother Jimmy. Right away he learns that Cas and Jimmy are in an incestuous relationship and the adjustment period is surprisingly easy.After Dean, Cas, and Jimmy get together Jimmy drops a bombshell - he wants to bring a couple of friends into their bed for a night. The problem? None of them know anyone they trust outside of Benny and Sam. And Jimmy really, really, really wants Sam to fuck him.





	Art for Why Does it Have to Be (Wrong or Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Does It Have To Be (Wrong Or Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928697) by [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes). 



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
